


Morditi — questo mondo è crudele —

by Mokochan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:31:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1009752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mokochan/pseuds/Mokochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anche se fa troppo male, anche se si tratta di Annie: morditi.<br/>[103 parole] [Eren centric - basata sull'episodio 24]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morditi — questo mondo è crudele —

Per un motivo — un obbiettivo preciso, una ragione per diventare il mostro che avrebbe risolto le cose.  
Affondò la bocca nella carne, sulla lingua il sapore del sangue, sui denti il contatto con la pelle morbida e poi — inevitabilmente — con le proprie ossa.  
 _Morditi, morditi, morditi;_ il pensiero fisso nato dall'urgenza, la consapevolezza che sarebbero morti tutti se non si fosse ferito, persino divorato.  
Un umano che assaggiava la propria carne per diventare un gigante.  
 _Morditi;_ sotto lo sguardo ansioso e preoccupato di Armin, sotto lo sguardo freddo e deciso di Mikasa.  
 _Morditi! Morditi!_  
Anche se fa troppo male, anche se si tratta di Annie: _morditi_.  
 _«Questo mondo è crudele.»_

**[103 parole; escluso il titolo]**


End file.
